Sea of Moondust
The Sea of Moondust is the bulk of the land area on the moon that isn't near any of the faction HQs, coliseum, or Tower of Twilight. Largely devoid of life, these areas are still important however, as they contain the pools of power, Shy Guy Bank, Pawn, and Training Grounds. Background Recent events in the sea of moondust include a battle between the vampire Dracula and several persona users, and a crash landing that destroyed the Oasis by the mad program Bass.EXE. The sea of moondust is also a fairly common arrival point for various adventurers new to the multiverse, although it is not always where they show up. Map Places The Sea of Moondust contains a number of facilities for use by just about anyone. *The Shy Guy Bank is where every Player Character can collect a weekly payday for... well, the work they do, or something such. On June 5th, 2012, the bank was shut down for a week after the robbery and destruction of the central bank. *The Pool of Awakening provides basic training for anyone, increasing their stamina, energy, or even leadership abilities. Here, players can exchange IP to increase their vitals (HP, EP, DP, LP). *The Pool of Restoration used to provide more technical training, often helping people to remember forgotten battle techniques. Here, players can exchange IP to gain new techniques and abilities. The pool is now closed, as Celestial Strikes and Celestial Skills have taken over that function. *The Training Grounds provide insight into improvement of existing techniques. Here, players can exchange IP to add damage and other effects to their techniques. *The Personal Trainer is an alternative to the Training Grounds that provides miscellaneous training. Here, players can ask for rates on effects not listed in the Training Grounds. *The Shy Guy Pawn will buy just about anything that is no longer needed. Here, players can partially refund old equipment and items they no longer need. *The Pool of Forgetfulness provides a place where anyone can clear their minds of excess knowledge they no longer need. Here, for a small currency fee, players can forget techniques and abilities. *''Oasis:'' the Oasis was founded by a mage named Tyurru. To an observer, it appears to be a large dome of water. Once inside, a traveller finds themselves stepping into a warm environment. Despite walking through water, their skin is dry. Several fruit trees grow in the oasis, and a shallow stream of drinking water bisects it. The Oasis is somewhere in the Sea of Moondust, and the region's lack of popularity has ensured that it remains little-known. Unfortunately, it was recently destroyed by Bass.EXE when the program landed and self destructed a ship straight into its center. Now all that remains are the ruins of a once bountiful place of life. Inhabitants Being the hub of the Multiverse, the Sea of Moondust has incredibly diverse inhabitants. The Shy Guys seem to be in control of most institutions here, but just about any species, race, and whatnot can be found in the various settlements that have built up over time. Things to attack The only real thing to attack in the Sea of Moondust is other adventurers. Some like the arid, open place as a venue for sparring sessions, as there are neither people nor objects around to be damaged in crossfire. Resources See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:CR Originals